Naomi and Nathan's Adventures
by Shineh Typhlosion
Summary: A girl named Naomi starts her Pokemon journey 5 years late in Johto, along with a friend of hers, Nathan. But as they go on their journey, what will happen when they encounter Team Psyche, an organization bent on making Pokemon go crazy? My first fic.


**Author's Note: Told from Naomi(main character)'s PoV.**

I woke up, still in my clothes(which consisted of a red hoodie, a black T-Shirt, gray pants, white socks, and white shoes with black squares on em'.). I threw the covers off of me, and hopped out of bed. I excitedly ran downstairs to go get my stuff from my mom.

She greeted me with a "Good morning Naomi. Ready to go get your first Pokemon from Elm?", but I kept yelling "_B-button A-button B-button A-button!" _while running in place. She sighed, reminding me not to be so impatient. She handed me my PokeGear and Bag, along with an Oran Berry.

"Now Naomi, in your bag I left you a journal and a guide to Pokemon Fighting and how to take care of your Pokemon. There should also be a map in there as well." She said, hugging me. She sniffled.

"Oh my Arceus, my little girl is already starting her journey!" She sobbed, hugging me still.

"Uh, mom, I'm fifteen. I should've started five years ago.." I said, still wanting to run out the door and go meet my Pokemon partner.

"You be careful out there, okay?" She said, _ finally_ letting me go.

"Right, I know mom. Bye!" I said, then ran out the door.

On my way out, I bumped into my childhood friend, Nathan. He was about 5'02 tall and had long-ish brown hair. He was wearing a gray T-Shirt along with some black pants. His shoes were red, and-

waitwhyamicheckinghimout

He had staggered back, holding his forehead in pain.

"Geez, I was waiting out here for at least ten minutes for you!" He said, still holding his forehead.

"Whoops, sorry." I said, holding my forehead as well.

"Well, come on! Let's go get our freaking Pokemon already!" He said, sounding as impatient as I was.

We both ran to Elm's lab. When we got there, he was standing by a weird machine with three Pokeballs in it. We hurried up to him, and he greeted us with a "Hello.".

"So, I take it you're both here for your starter Pokemon?" He said, noticing our impatient expressions.

"Yes!" We said at the same time.

"Okay then, take your pick." He said, pressing a button that opened the lid to the machine. Inside, three Pokeballs were waiting. Me and Nathan both jawdropped at the sight of our potential starters. We both looked at eachother, then looked back at the Pokeballs. I reached my hand towards one, and picked it out of the machine. I could see a small green Pokemon inside through the lid.

"Erm, Elm, what's this one?" I asked, examining it.

"That's Chikorita, the Grass-Type Pokemon." He stated, not even having to look at the Pokeball I was holding.

Hmm, probably not. I put it back and got a different one while Nate was looking at a blue Pokemon that seemed like a little crocodile.

Wait, what the hell's a crocodile? Hm. Nevermind that..

I examined the other Pokeball I had swapped Chikorita for. It was a small, hunchbacked, thingimajig. I couldn't explain it...

"What's this one, Elm?" I asked, more interested in this one than the Chikorita.

"That's Cyndaquil, the Fire-Type Pokemon. You might want to watch out for its back, though. It can give off flames from its back by becoming angry or excited." He stated, still not having to look.

"All right, this one seems pretty cool.. I'll take it." I said.

Nathan was still deciding whether to pick Chikorita or the blue thing. He finally sighed and put the Chikorita's Pokeball back into the machine.

"I pick this one." He said, holding it up.

"That's Totodile, the Water-Type Pokemon. Be very careful around its jaws, however, as their jaws are really powerful and their teeth are razor sharp." He stated, STILL NOT LOOKING.

Nathan fell silent for a moment.

"...Sooo Naomi, wanna trade?" He said, obviously scared about the Totodile's jaw thing.

"No chance in hell!" I said, sticking my tongue out at him.

"Aww, damn.." He said, looking worried at the Pokeball.

"No worries Nathan, as a Water-Type can easily beat a Fire-Type in a battle using the correct moves. You have the advantage." Elm said to Nathan. Nathan perked up at that statement, then gave me a look that said, "If the opportunity arises, I'm gonna kick your ass.". I wasn't scared of him at all, though. I had a feeling I would win with this Pokemon anyways.

"Now you two realize the responsibility in having these Pokemon, right? Try to keep very good care of them, and remember that they are your friends, and not fighting machines." Elm said, looking at both of us.

1

So then, after learning about our Pokemon more and being given Pokedexes (aww yeaah!), we were sent off to go do Arceus knows what.

**(So how was the first chapter to my first fanfiction? I know it sucks in describing some things, but hey. I'm not really good at describing.. :P)**


End file.
